Who Said True Love Was Easy?
by southpark33
Summary: A typical setup-Howard and Vince are in love, but they don't know it. The unusual part? Naboo puts down the hookah and plays matchmaker!


**This is my first story for the magnificent Mighty Boosh. I've been playing around with this story for a while and I've finally gotten around to putting it down. It's your basic Howince oneshot, but it's really long. I would appreciate any reviews or feedback. And guess what? I don't own The Mighty Boosh! Julian Barratt and Noel Fielding own it. Damn. And the song isn't mine either, it's by Jason Mraz and called "If It Kills Me". If you haven't listened to it I highly recommend it! Note-I recently updated this story, but not to put up any new content, I just wanted to fix a few errors. But I will be doing more Boosh stories in the future! And I forgot to give credit to Johnny Cash for his song "Walk the Line", which is an amazing piece of music! Okay, on to the story already!**

Naboo absentmindedly stirred his tea and rubbed his temples. Too much poppers with Tony Harrison last night. It was almost opening time and Vince and Howard were nowhere to be seen. He frowned and stopped stirring the tea. Something was up with those two. Howard never listened to his jazz records anymore and was depressed and brooding even for him and Vince, while still bouncy and wearing ridiculous clothes, was down too. He could see it in his eyes. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, knowing that he would have to solve this himself just like always.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vince Noir, king of the mods, was absentmindedly humming along to Gary Numan and straightening his hair, just like he always did in the morning. When he was finally done he looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't look like the fresh-faced young man he usually did, quite the opposite in fact. Dark purple bags had formed under his eyes and his eyes themselves seemed to have dulled a bit. He sighed. He knew the reason that he wasn't as beautiful as usual was because of the dreams he had been having lately. Ever since that kiss on top of the roof at Howard's party all he'd dreamt about was Howard; not that he didn't ever dream of Howard before, but now it was different. Usually when he dreamed about Howard it involved a bed and plenty of lubricant. These new dreams were different and they scared him. His mind wandered to the one he'd had last night.

"_I thought you hated people touching your hair."_

"_Not if it's you." Vince mumbled from his position on Howard's chest. He knew Howard was smiling he continued to run his long fingers through his raven hair. Vince snuggled further into Howard's chest, completely content. He looked up into his small brown eyes and pressed a gentle kiss on his surprisingly plush lips. "I love you."_

"_I love you too, Little Man."_

Vince shook his head, wiping the dream out of his mind. What the hell was wrong with him? I mean, he'd always been attracted to Howard; that much he knew. Even though he loved jazz, even though he was a bit (okay, more than a bit) plain, there was always just something about him. Howard was sweet and kind. He liked to be around him even when he wasn't dressed to the nines and covered in make-up. He'd even found himself less attracted to those hottie electro girls and boys in bars because Howard was on the back of his mind. And that kiss...well, that kiss just unlocked something inside of him and made him realize just how much he really did care about Howard. Vince put a hand to his heart. There was no denying it, he was in love. And it absolutely terrified him. This was all new to him. He turned off his straightener and sat by the window in his room. It was raining, but they didn't usually have good weather anyway. He traced the raindrops as they crept down the glass, the warmth from his fingers leaving steam marks on the glass. He always got plenty of lays, but he never really felt anything for them other than a passing affection. The feeling was always mutual; those people wouldn't feel anything for him if he didn't have his make-up on or if he wasn't wearing one of his tight spandex suits. That was all 

that he ever knew, but (even though he would never admit it) he'd always wanted someone who loved him for just him, not his style or looks. And the person he wanted all of that from was the one person who he couldn't have. And that sucked more than having a bad hair day.

"**Vince!"** Naboo's lisping voice coming through the door brought him out of his trance.

"Come in. All right, Naboo?" he asked quietly.

"Fine, except for the fact that you're not downstairs." he answered.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll be down in a bit." he said, turning his head back to the window. Naboo sighed and closed the door.

"Vince," he said in a soothing voice rather than his usual monotone "what's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately. Usually the sunlight practically shines out of your arse, but now you're like this all the time."

"No I'm not!" Vince countered.

"I hate to break it to you Vince, but you're not that hard to figure out." he sighed. Vince glared at him and stared back at the window "Now, what's up Vince? Tell your old friend Naboo."

"You wouldn't even believe me if I told you." Vince almost whispered.

"It's hard enough to believe that you're even depressed in the first place, but here I am acting the part of a therapist." he said calmly. Damn Naboo and his constant mellow, stoner state. Vince dug his fingernails into his wrists.

"I'm in love." Vince whispered.

"With Howard, right?"

Vince sharply turned to face Naboo, wide eyed. "How the fuck did you know that?"

He shrugged. "It's a bit obvious. You guys have lived together for years now, so there must have been a reason for you to stick around with him." Vince sighed and turned to the window again. "Have you considered telling him?"

Vince shook his head. "I don't want to scare him."

"Well, Howard probably wouldn't want to see you like this either." Naboo said, gesturing to the depressed electro boy. "Besides, he's your best friend. He'll understand."

"Maybe." Vince said quietly. He didn't exactly feel reassured, but he did feel a little better telling someone. He smiled. "Cheers Naboo, you're a diamond."

"Yeah, yeah, just sort yourself out." he said, shaking off the comment and making Vince smile wider. Naboo walked out into the hallway, deep in thought (which he was actually able to do as he hadn't gotten his hookah out yet). So, Vince was lovesick for Howard, he sort of knew this day would come, but it was nothing that he himself could fix. Unless...he thought of something that happened a few weeks ago at Howard's birthday party. The Head Shaman was babbling on about some two guys making out on the rooftop, one with a moustache. Vince later explained it was only to stop the Head Shaman from 

cutting his head off, but maybe there was more to it than that. Maybe Howard was depressed for the same reason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Howard awoke after he heard something explode, probably just Bollo messing up breakfast based on Naboo's yelling. He groaned and got out of bed to get ready for work. Unlike a lot of people, his work was really easy if you thought about it. He just manned a cash register and he got paid enough to live comfortably. He even got to work with his best friend. A shiver went down his spine when he thought of Vince. Vince with his pale porcelain skin, his big blue eyes, his shiny black hair, his long and slender frame that just screamed out "Hold me.", his-

Howard shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking like that. He really needed to stop before he did something stupid. Vince only saw him as a friend, he knew that. It just didn't help when he was so damn adorable all the time. His laugh, his smile, his sense of humor...he loved all of it. He loved Vince, all of him, he knew that. But he also knew that Vince was way out of his league. It was Mrs. Gideon all over again. Although, that was really a ploy to get Vince to notice him anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vince and Naboo finally came downstairs after Vince pulled himself together when Howard had been there nearly half an hour. "Where the hell have you been, Little Man?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"My straightener was on the fritz and I had to fix it." Vince lied. "You know I can't be seen without perfect hair!" He shook his mane in Howard's face and Howard shoved him away but with a smile on his face. "What are you doing down here, Naboo?"

"Lost a necklace down here the other day. The charm on it is a portal to Xooberon, very important for shaman business." Howard nodded, accepting the story and went back to manning the cash register. "Vince, could you get those boxes off that high shelf for me?"

"Sure, Naboo!" he said cheerfully, grateful to him for listening earlier. Naboo pretended to look through some random junk, but he was really keeping an eye on Howard. Naboo smirked when he saw that, as he planned, Howard's eyes were glued on Vince. He was wearing his typical too-tight skinny jeans and a neon shirt with a pirate skull on it that was a bit too short for him so you could see his hipbones sticking out. Howard was fixed on the image of Vince reaching up high to get the boxes His shirt was going up to show his lower stomach, Nicky Clarke scar and all and he was also perving on his legs and arse as he bent to put the boxes down. Since watching men in skimpy clothes wasn't really his cup of tea, Naboo slipped to an area closer to Howard. He peered over his shoulder to look at what was supposed to be this week's profit list in Howard's hand, but it had shifted into a poem.

_Vince Noir, an angel fallen from Heaven._

_With his creamy, white skin,_

_and his eyes like sapphires..._

"Found it." Naboo announced, holding up a random necklace he'd found and walking upstairs. He had all the information he needed. He ran into Bollo in the hallway. "Oi, Bollo, make sure you don't make plans tonight, we're going to Shamansbury's."

"Aww, but today Sunday!" Bollo protested.

"Yeah, I know, but I need you to play along with me on this." Naboo said quietly, leading him down the hallway and explaining his plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Howard gave a sigh of relief as he switched the sign in the window from "Open" to "Closed". He went upstairs and sat down on the couch to watch some telly. "Vince, you going out?" he asked as the smaller man walked out of his room.

"Howard, it's Sunday remember? No clubs are open on Sunday." He went up to the couch. "Can I watch the telly with you?"

"Sure Little Man, you don't have to ask." he said with a smile. Vince plopped down beside him and took control of the remote. After some channel surfing he found some show with Gordon Ramsey on it. They sat there laughing as he screamed at terrified people who owned a restaurant he was trying to revamp. Vince was really happy. He hadn't sat down and hung out with Howard like this in a long time and he'd missed it. Soon they switched it to "Walk the Line", a movie about some American musician he'd never heard of, and it got quieter as they got into the movie. He didn't recognize the songs, but he did take a liking to one of them.

_I keep a close watch on this heart of mine,_

_I keep my eyes wide open all the time,_

_I keep the ends out for the tie that binds._

_Because you're mine, I walk the line._

It was so romantic, just what he needed with his secret love sitting right beside him. He thought back to what Naboo had said that morning. Maybe this romantic atmosphere would give him the opportunity to talk to Howard.

_I find it very, very easy to be true._

_I find myself alone when each day is through._

_Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you._

_Because you're mine, I walk the line._

He dared to rest his head on Howard's shoulder. Howard smiled down on him and put his eyes back on the screen. He didn't seem to be disgusted...

"Hey Howard, you ever been in love?" He could feel him stiffen a bit.

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"It's just that...I think I might be in love with someone. He doesn't even notice me, though. We're total opposites and I don't have a chance with him and...and...oh, fuck it!" he cried, attacking Howard with his lips. He pulled away, looking at a very shocked Howard. "Howard, I love you, you jazz spanner!" he cried 

and kissed him again. Maybe Howard would fall for the Noir charm after all. But suddenly, he got pushed away roughly and Howard had a look of hatred on his face.

"Very funny, Vince." he said quietly.

"What?" he questioned, standing up.

"Vince, you've gone too far this time. I know you like to play games, but this is low even for you."

Vince just stood there, mouth gaping open and a strange wetness coming in behind his eyes. "No...no Howard, I'm not playing with you. I would never do that..."

"Oh, bullshit! That's a flat-out lie and you know it Vince!" Howard yelled. "You treat me like shit half the time and you always lie to me! Besides, you don't do love, you do one night stands, you've said it yourself! Just do us both a favor and go out and get a girl to give you a blowjob, you'll be back to normal in no time." He turned around and walked stiffly to his room, slamming the door behind him. Vince couldn't move. He felt like the sky just fell down on top of him. He felt weak at the knees and collapsed on the couch. The strange sensation behind his eyes strengthened. What the hell was that? Then he felt a tear stream down his face. Oh, he was crying. He hadn't cried in so long that he had forgotten what it felt like. Overwhelmed and not knowing what else to do, he laid down on the couch and let the sobs take over his body. His eyeliner was running down his face and ruining his make-up, and for once he didn't care. He felt sick to his stomach and as if his heart had cracked in his chest. Vince thought that unrequited love hurt, but being heartbroken was even worse.

"Vince?" He looked up to see Naboo and Bollo looking down at him.

"What wrong with precious Vince?" Bollo asked him.

Vince sat up. "Nothing...just...everything. I've completely ruined everything!" he said as his voice cracked. He pushed past them and ran out into the rain.

"Naboo, your plan not work!" Bollo growled. "Now Vince out on the street all alone!"

"I know, I know! I wonder why it didn't work though..."

"Because Howard giant idiot!" Bollo yelled. Naboo was inclined to agree, but not ready to give up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vince ran down the street, narrowly managing not to bump into anyone. He could barely see through all his tears. He finally managed to find an abandoned fire escape and climbed up the ladder. He buried his face into his knees and sobbed. He had been such an idiot. How the hell would Howard love someone like him? He'd ruined it all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Maybe Bollo should beat the smart into Howard!" Bollo growled while beating his chest.

"No Bollo, Howard wouldn't respond to that." Naboo said calmly. "I'll talk to him."

"What about Vince?" Bollo asked.

"Let him cool off for a bit. He'll probably find a place for shelter in this rain to protect his hair." Naboo said knowingly. "Now, let's go talk to Howard. And NO beating him."

"Fine, but only because Vince loves him." Bollo growled. "He can do better, though. Why you suddenly matchmaker anyway, Naboo?"

"Because no matter how much trouble they get me in and how much they annoy me they're my friends." Naboo said, looking up towards the ceiling. "I can't just stand by and let them stay miserable."

Bollo thought this over. "So, you do care about more than hookah."

"Occasionally, yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Howard was pacing about in his room, anger firing up. Vince must have found out that he loved him and decided to have a little joke. It's not like someone like Vince could ever want him anyway. Suddenly his door swung open and he cursed himself for not remembering to lock it.

"What the hell did you say to Vince?" Bollo growled. Naboo was also uncharacteristically angry. Whatever Howard had said, it must have been pretty harsh to make someone like Vince cry.

"What did _I _do?" Howard cried. "Ask that electro ponce! He just played the lowest prank on me ever!"

"What do you mean?" Naboo asked, confused.

"He just came up to me, going on about how much he loved me! You don't joke about love Naboo, you just don't!"

Naboo sighed and shook his head. "Howard, you idiot. You complete ball-bag."

"Oh, of course you would take HIS side! Everybody bloody loves Vince, right? And nobody loves me, I know the routine!"

"Vince loves you." Naboo told him, matter-of-factly.

"Are you in on this joke too?" Howard asked Naboo.

"No Howard, you idiot, this isn't a joke." Naboo said sternly. "Vince really meant what he said. When Bollo and I got back from Shamansburry's he was crying his eyes out on the sofa!"

Howard stopped pacing. "He was what?"

"You heard what I said Howard. He was crying, sobbing actually. He babbled that he'd ruined everything and then just ran out of the flat."

"He ran out of the flat? In this weather? My God, he'll get pneumonia out there!"

"Well, he clearly doesn't care now whether he lives or dies now that he thinks he can't have you." Naboo said, pulling Howard to sit down on the bed. He sat cross-legged in front of him (which was a bit hard with his curled shoes). Bollo just stood in the corner because if he was anywhere near Howard he probably wouldn't be able to resist punching him. "Now, why don't you tell me why you denied Vince?"

Howard didn't know what to say. "I...I thought it was all a joke...how could Vince ever love someone like me?"

"How could someone like you love someone like Vince?" Naboo countered. "The man who taught me the ways of the shaman once told me that sometimes the heart knows better than the brain. And no offence Howard, but your own brain in particular often tells you the wrong thing." He ignored Howard's half-hearted scowl. "So Howard, what is your heart telling you?"

Howard just sat there for a minute, a million thoughts going through his head. All the times at the zoo, crimping, gigs, and adventures; Vince was the one who made it all worthwhile. It always came back to Vince. "Oh my God." he said quietly. "Oh, shit!" He put his face in his hands and a few tears leaked out of his eyes.

"Finally, his eyes are open." Bollo yelled, throwing his arm over his head. "Praise God!"

"Bollo, shut up!" Naboo hissed.

"No, he's right!" Howard said, taking his face out of his hands. "I never meant to hurt him! I just never thought someone as amazing as Vince could ever love someone as plain as me! I do love him, I've always loved him, and now he thinks I hate his guts!" After that, even Bollo couldn't say anything. Naboo scrunched his eyebrows together, switching between thinking and looking at the currently heartbroken Howard. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"I've got an idea." He jumped off the bed and went to the closet to grab Howard's guitar. "Bollo, you know that coffee shop that's open until absolutely ridiculous hours in the morning?"

"Yeah, Bollo DJ there once. They no interested in DJ's though, only dirty hipsters that like live music."

"Exactly. They're open on Sunday, right?"

"Uhhh, yeah, but-"

"Howard, you can play this thing well, right?" Naboo asked, holding up the guitar which was an effort in itself as it was almost taller than he was.

"Yeah, of course I can, but what are you going on about Naboo?"

"I've got another plan." he said simply. "Bollo, get the carpet ready."

"Wait, what do you mean ANOTHER plan, sir?"

"Howard, shut up and come with us!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay Bollo, you go and find Vince and be back here by midnight." Naboo said as the reached the coffee shop. "You only have a little less than an hour, so be quick about it. Run like the wind!" Bollo grunted impatiently as he was very eager to find Vince.

"Naboo, this whole idea is absolutely mad! You've gone wrong! And why are you so eager to help me out anyway?"

"Not a lot of people know this, but I do care about my friends and not just my hookah." he said, shooting a look Bollo's way. Bollo snickered and flew away just as Naboo pulled Howard into the shop. Even though it was a Sunday night at a coffee shop there was still a big crowd mostly made up of people typing poetry on laptops in boho skirts on plush couches and antique tables that were listening to live bands. One such woman was the one at the counter that was idly playing with her long curly hair.

"Excuse me miss, but can you fit one more person on the bill?" Naboo asked. The girl looked up at them and quickly looked back to the magazine she was reading.

"No problem, you lot can go on whenever you like. It's Sunday and we need someone that can actually play the guitar to get on stage." She handed them a backstage pass and looked at Howard. "Oi, I know who you are! You're in that band with the pretty black-haired girl!"

"Er, yeah, that's me." Howard stuttered before Naboo pulled him to the back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After about half an hour Bollo found Vince crumpled up on the fire escape. "Vince, thank God! You scare Bollo!"

Vince looked up and smiled sadly. "Yeah, sorry Bollo. I just needed to get away, you know?"

"Howard idiot." Bollo grunted.

"No, he's not!" Vince yelled. Bollo shrunk back and Vince shook his head. "Sorry Bollo, I'm just..." Bollo lifted Vince up onto the carpet and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Bollo take Vince home."

"No! No, I don't want to go home! I don't want to face him!" Anticipating this, Bollo pretended to think for a moment and then looked back down at him."

"Bollo know a place that stays open late. Guitar music, plush couches, good coffee. We go there."

"Cheers, Bollo, you're a diamond." he mumbled. Bollo put the umbrella he had brought with him over Vince's head and rode off towards the shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Howard, you ready?" Naboo asked.

"Yeah, I am, I have a song picked out and everything. God, I really hope this works Naboo."

"Vince is a sucker for this kind of stuff, trust me. I've caught him up late at night watching romantic chick flicks." A soaking wet Bollo suddenly ran up behind them.

"Bollo find Vince! He sitting at a table with a hot drink. He was up on a fire escape, soaking wet and looking terrible" he said darkly, looking at Howard.

"Oh God-"

"No time for that Howard, there's about three minutes until you're up. Break a leg!" Naboo shouted as he led Bollo out to the front of the shop. He almost gasped as he saw Vince sitting at the table. His hair 

was limp and lifeless and his clothes were soaked through. His eyes were puffy and red, clearly from crying. The lady with the curly hair was currently wrapping Vince up in a towel that she kindly brought from the back and setting a hot coffee down in front of him. When his bright blue eyes focused on him they widened, which was impressive since they were already huge.

"Naboo, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Never mind that, just try to get yourself dryer, you look downright terrible." Vince was so sad he didn't even try to argue. The guy who was on stage with a set of bongos took a final bow as he stepped offstage with only a few people clapping.

"Finally, that bugger was a complete ball-bag." Naboo groaned. "Vince, let's stay for the next one, yeah?" He just shrugged and took a sip of the steaming coffee, liking how it warmed him up. The curly haired girl stood up onstage.

"Allright, that was Johnny Come Lately with his bongos. Now, for our next act, we have a guy who usually performs with his band, but he's solo tonight. Here's Howard Moon!" Vince's eyes widened and he leaped up from the table, but Bollo held him down.

"You're not going anywhere Vince, you need to hear this." Vince sat down with fear in his eyes, suddenly shaking. The curtain pulled back and Howard was sitting on the stool on stage with his guitar trying to adjust the microphone.

"Um, hi there, Howard Moon." he said awkwardly. "Um...this is a song for someone that I love very much, more than I can put in words. I think he's here right now, so I just want to say that if you are out there-and you know who you are-I want to say that I'm sorry for what I did earlier. I was just surprised that someone as amazing and incredible as you had an interest in me and I couldn't believe it at first. Hopefully this song will show you how I feel and how I've felt over the years." Vince was breathing in shaky breaths now and he was shaking even more, but Bollo no longer had to restrain him because he was glued to his chair. Howard started strumming on the guitar.

_Hello, tell me you know  
That you've figured me out  
Something gave it away  
And it would be such a beautiful moment  
To see the look on your face  
To know that I know that you know now_

And baby that's a case of my wishful thinking  
You know nothing  
'Cause you and I, we go carrying on for hours on end  
We get along much better than you and your boyfriend

There was a small pause and Bollo and Naboo swore they could hear Vince's heart beating a hundred miles an hour.

_Well all I really want to do is love you  
A kind much closer than friends use  
But I still can't say it after all we've been through  
And all I really want from you is to feel me  
_

_As the feeling inside keeps building  
And I will find a way to you if it kills me,  
If it kills me_

How long can I go on like this  
Wishing to kiss you  
Before I rightly explode  
Well this double life I lead isn't healthy for me  
In fact it makes me nervous  
If I get caught I could be risking it all  
Baby, there's a lot that I miss  
In case I'm wrong

_All I really want to do is love you  
A kind much closer than friends use  
But I still can't say it after all we've been through  
And all I really want from you is to feel me  
As the feeling inside keeps building  
And I will find a way to you if it kills me,  
If it kills me_

Everyone in the whole place was now giving their full attention to Howard. He was doing unbelievably well and people had even started dancing. Vince stood up too, slowly walking a little towards the stage with tears in his eyes. Howard caught his eyes and was able to hold the contact.

_If I should be so bold  
I'd ask you to hold my heart in your hand  
Tell you from the start how I've longed to be your man  
But I never said a word I guess I'm gonna miss my chance again_

Vince broke out into a huge smile and the tears spilled over his face. This was quite possibly the best moment in his life. He'd seen people being serenaded in movies, but this was really absolutely incredible. He'd fallen truly, madly, deeply in love, even more than he was as he listened to Howard's voice.

_Well all I really want to do is love you  
A kind much closer than friends use  
But I still can't say it after all we've been through  
And all I really want from you is to feel me  
As the feeling inside keeps building  
And I will find a way to you if it kills me,  
If it kills me, if it kills me  
_

_Oh, I think it might kill me_

And all I really want from you is to feel me  
As the feeling inside that keeps building  
And I will find a way to you if it kills me,  


_If it kills me_

It might kill me

As Howard finished he was met with a huge amount of applause but he was only interested in one person. He set his guitar down on the stool and hopped off the stage. He walked towards Vince with a shy smile on his face. "Vince..." he began, but before he could finish Vince sobbed and all but jumped on him and locked their lips. The whole shop cheered and Howard felt like a billion fireworks had gone off inside him. The kiss was unbelievably tender, filled with pent up love and lust, and unlike the kiss on the rooftop Howard was actually able to kiss back instead of just sit there like a cold fish. His hands went to Vince's wet hair, making the little man moan in appreciation and lick Howard's bottom lip. Howard opened his mouth and let him in, the soft pink tongue probing his mouth. Vince tasted like he always imagined, like candy and flirtinis and...well, Vince. They finally pulled away for oxygen and smiled stupidly at each other. Vince was still crying a bit and he clutched onto Howard's shirt to keep his knees from buckling. Howard wiped the tears away and pulled him in closer. "Vince, I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize. You already said all you needed to say up there." Vince said quietly. "You were amazing. You should play the guitar more often." Howard laughed and kissed him again.

"Now, let's try this again, shall we?" he said after they pulled away. "I love you, Vince Noir."

Vince smiled so big that Howard thought that his face would split in half. "I love you too, Howard Moon. Thank you for the song."

"Thank you for giving me another chance. You know this means no more one night stands, right?"

"I don't need them anymore. I've got you, and I really love you so it makes it even better. Vince buried his head into Howard's chest, blissfully happy.

"You want to head home, Little Man?"

Vince smiled and looked up. "Howard, I am home. Right here in your arms."

"You soppy little tart." Howard teased, but Vince could see his eyes get a little wet.

"Well, as long as we're being soppy, kiss me again." Vince laughed. Howard happily obliged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well Naboo, you better man than me." Bollo said over a cup of tea.

"Thanks, even though you're not technically a man." Bollo chucked his arm, which nearly sent him flying off the chair because of his size. Vince and Howard were currently on one of the couches acting very much like teenagers, snuggled together and stealing kisses.

"But seriously, that good thing Naboo did." Bollo continued.

"Yeah, I guess so. You bring anything?" Bollo nodded and pulled a joint out of his pocket. "You think people will care if we smoke it in here?"

"It one in the morning, I don't think anyone will notice." Boll said as he lit up the joint and took a puff. "Uh oh. Naboo, look over there."

Naboo turned over to the couch where Vince and Howard were residing. Vince was now on top of Howard, kissing him like his life depended on it and grinding their pelvises together. Howard placed his hand on his arse and slipped his hands under his shirt, making him moan in appreciation.

"Oh, I didn't need to see that!" Naboo said, scrunching up his face.

"Well, now that they together we going to be seeing that a lot."

"Ah shit, I didn't think about that." Naboo groaned, taking a very long hit off the joint.


End file.
